Tu no perteneces aquí
by kuroi-kagura
Summary: Katniss es una chica escéptica, divertida y popular. No sabe cómo llego "Allí" y por supuesto no se traga el cuento de "Haz caído en otro universo preciosa" que Haymitch se ha empeñado en contarle. Pero algo es cierto; Ella no pertenecía a ese lugar… y si quería que su vida fuera normal de nuevo tendría que superar muchas pruebas. Y si, por primera vez no hablaba de Zombie.
1. Dos mundos

Disclaimers: The Hunger Games NO me pertenece; es de la gran Suzanne Collins.

Sumary: Katniss es una chica escéptica, divertida y popular. No sabe cómo llego "_Allí"_ y por supuesto no se traga el cuento de "Haz caído en otro universo _preciosa" _ que Haymitch se ha empeñado en contarle. Pero algo es cierto; Ella no pertenecía a ese lugar… y si quería que su vida fuera normal de nuevo necesitaba superar las pruebas que le esperaban en ese lugar. Y si, por primera vez no se refería a los zombies.

—Dialogo —

—_Pensamientos—_

—_**Pensamientos dentro de un recuerdo—**_

_Cuando este toda la narración en cursiva es un recuerdo._

**PenName: Kuroi-Kagura.**

**Tú no perteneces aquí.**

**Capítulo 1: Un lugar desconocido.**

Un día como hoy hace diecisiete años en el país de Panem**,** había sido destruido por un horrible virus, eliminando así la mitad de la población. El virus se propago rápidamente y en pocos días todo ser vivo estaba infectado por el… a pesar que todos estaban contagiados, el virus solo tomaba el control de la persona o animal al morir –convirtiéndolos en zombies o caminantes, como los sobrevivientes solían llamarlos-.

Se rumoreaba que todo había empezado cuando el capitolio hacia experimentos con sus mutos. Claro, esto nunca fue ni confirmado ni negado por el gobierno.

Los sobrevivientes habían dejado sus casas y se habían instalados en construcciones bajo tierra donde estaban "seguros". Nadie sabía con exactitud desde cuando estaban esas edificaciones -de alta tecnología- bajo sus casas, escuelas y hospitales. Solo supieron de su existencia después de una gran ola de muertes; cuando el capitolio decidió que estaba fuera de su control…

Muchos pensaban que el capitolio había hecho este virus como un arma contra algo, como si se estuviera preparando para una guerra futura. Pero claro, no había salido como ellos esperaban y el virus se le escapó de las manos; arrasando así con todos los distritos a su paso. Estas personas trataban todos los días no solo de encontrar una cura para este horrible mal, si no también descubrir cuáles eran los planes exactos del capitolio y como no, la manera más eficaz para quitarlos del poder.

Si, ¿Por qué mentir? A pesar que el mundo se veía devastado por el virus, había un grupo de personas que planeaban un golpe de estado. Una manera de cambiar las cosas, de ayudar a los sobrevivientes y acabar con el sufrimiento que desde ya hace años tenía su pueblo. Este grupo de rebeldes se denominaban Sinsajo y estaban determinados a salvar lo que quedaba de su pueblo de una dolorosa –y lenta- extinción.

El líder de esta rebelión era James Everdeen, ex–militar y padre de una hermosa familia. El gran amor por esta última lo hizo darse cuenta que las cosas no podía seguir así y en conjunto con otras personas –en las cuales destacaban Charlie Hawthorne y mi padre Anthony Mellark. Segundo y tercero al mando en Sinsajo- se habían propuesto derrotar la tiranía del presidente Coriolanus Snow.

—¡Hey Peeta ! ¿Vas a salir? — me pregunto Gale desde la puerta.

—Sí, hoy es el cumpleaños de Madge y estaba pensando en ir a buscarle algunas fresas —le respondí con una sonrisa. El frunció las cejas y supe de inmediato que no estaba muy de acuerdo.

—¿No te parece que es muy arriesgado para solo ir por fresas? —

—Tengo dos meses sin salir de este endemoniado sitio, necesito aire —le dije intentando ser paciente.

—Bien. Te acompaño —me aviso.

—¡No es necesario! Solo iré por fresas —pronuncie y al ver que no estaba convencido agregue —. ¡Vamos! ¡Se cuidarme solo!

Gale Hawthorne era el hijo mayor de Charlie, prácticamente nos habíamos criado juntos por lo que éramos grandes amigos –más que eso: yo lo consideraba como un hermano-. Pero no por haber crecido juntos y ser amigos nos llevábamos muy bien que digamos, por lo general siempre estábamos peleando o discutiendo. Éramos demasiado diferentes como para estar en paz todo el tiempo; Gale era muy realista –en ocasiones negativo-, desconfiado, terco y bastante cerrado con los desconocidos. Aunque con sus hermanos menores era un corderito muy tierno, los consentía y protegía como a nadie –era algo muy cómico de ver-.

Por mi parte soy el hijo único de Anthony y Silvia Mellark, Peeta era el nombre que había escogido mi padre para mí, con el llevaba una relación muy estrecha y bueno de mi madre no tengo muchos recuerdos, pues había muerto tratando de salvar mi vida mi cuando se desato el virus. Yo tampoco recordaba mi vida antes del virus; cuando todo había comenzó yo contaba con apenas dos años, así que mi infancia no había sido tan agradable como hubiera querido.

Ver a personas morir –y después volver sin ser ellas mismas- era horrible para cualquiera, tener que entrenar desde pequeño para defenderte de estas tampoco era bonito. El mundo se había convertido en un caos y la vida en un terrible juego sádico.

Pero yo tenía esperanza de que esto se acabara…algún día.

* * *

Ohhh sí, me veía genial con mi nuevo vestido negro –corto y ceñido al cuerpo; justo lo que quería cuando lo compre-.

Katniss Everdeen eres una chica afortunada. Con una familia adinerada y siendo la hija única, era bastante comprensible que su familia la adorara y consintiera. Y pronto; casi un mes -para ser exactos- me graduaría para ir a la universidad.

El sonido de mi celular llamo mi atención y corrí a leer el mensaje que me había llegado.

_De: El hijo de Poseidón.  
_

_Ola k ase? Pensando en mi o k ase?_

Reí tontamente y respondí.

_Para: El hijo de Poseidón_

_JAJAJA, me arreglo para la fiesta. ¿Pensar en ti? Tal vez señor tonto…. Mentira, me muero por verte._

Hoy tenía una fiesta; todos sus amigos y compañeros estarían celebrando otra despedida "—._Es que en la primera no nos despedimos como se debe" —_. Eso había dicho Carlos y mi madre no estuvo muy de acuerdo con él. (Yo había pensado igual que ella, no tenía muchas ganas de salir de casa). Pero allí estaba, lista para salir a la fiesta y solo había bastado que Finnick Odair le pidiera que fuera.

Debía admitirlo, estaba encantada con ese chico. Casi podría asegurar que se encontraba perdidamente enamorada de él –de su novio- y no solo por su apariencia física –Sabía que era extremadamente guapo. Alto, musculoso y atlético, con piel bronceada, cabello de color bronce, e increíbles ojos de color verde mar-, tanto que las chicas en la calle se le insinuaban sin remordimientos en la calle. Pero había sido su noble personalidad la que la flecharon inmediatamente.

Baje cuando escuche la voz de su querido amigo Carlos hablando con mi madre, siempre llegaba a tiempo ese tonto. Era extraño ese chico, lo conocía desde hace una semana y el la trataba como si llevaran años conociéndole. Debía admitir que le daba un poco de dolor de cabeza.

—Al fin llegas, estaba pensando que te habías escapado por la ventana —. Dijo el con una sonrisa divertida. Carlos era un chico guapo sin lugar a dudas; alto, de espalda ancha, cabello negro y ojos de color ambar. Pero a mí no me parecía la gran cosa –había algo en el que nunca me gusto. No sabía que era pero le tenía desconfianza-.

—Lo habría hecho créeme —le sonreí de la misma manera —. Pero no me gusta dejar a mi madre con tan mala compañía.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja — Rió mi madre con incomodidad —. Estos jóvenes de hoy en día adoran tratar mal a sus amigos. Nunca los entenderé.

—No lo hagas madre, podrías sufrir un trauma mental —me acerque a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla. Amaba a esa mujer; todo el mundo decía que yo había heredado su belleza. Un largo cabello negro, piel olivácea y ojos grises. Tanto yo como mi madre teníamos una apariencia bastante saludable y atlética, ya que salemos hacer mucho ejercicio.

—Estas preciosa —dijo la voz tan familiar de Finnick. Y sin más miramientos corrí abrazarlo. Llevaba un mes sin verlo y simplemente me había parecido una eternidad.

—¿Cómo estuvo el mar hijo de Poseidón? —Le dije al oído.

—Tranquilo princesa en llamas… —me respondió divertido.

—¡Hey! ¿Para mí no hay abrazo? —reclamo Carlos.

—No —dijimos Finnick y yo al mismo tiempo.

—Mama ¿nos vemos luego? —me dirigí a mi mama que veía la escena divertida.

—Sí, cuídate mucho y no llegues tarde. O esta vez si te pondré un castigo ejemplar —le dijo con cierta advertencia en su voz.

—Llegare justo a tiempo, te lo prometo —mencione antes de salir.

En el auto todo fue normal, Finnick manejaba y yo iba justo a su lado. Carlos no dejaba de hablar y ya me estaba cansando. Mire a Finnick con angustia.

—Me librare de el en la fiesta… —susurro este.

Sonreí y mire hacia delante, una extraña luz se dirigía con mucha rapidez hacia nosotros….

—¡FINNICK! —logre gritar. Lo último que escuche fue un sonido muy fuerte.

* * *

**Holaaaa ¿Qué tal? Pues esta es mi nueva historia espero les guste este primer capitulo…**

si les gusto, tienen alguna duda, lo aborrecieron, etc. Manden un Review n.n

nos vemos en el próximo bye bye


	2. Sin presiones, pero es otra dimensión

Disclaimers: The Hunger Games NO me pertenece; es de la gran Suzanne Collins.

Sumary: Katniss es una chica escéptica, divertida y popular. No sabe cómo llego "Allí" y por supuesto no se traga el cuento de "Haz caído en otro universo preciosa" que Haymitch se ha empeñado en contarle. Pero algo es cierto; Ella no pertenecía a ese lugar… y si quería que su vida fuera normal de nuevo necesitaba superar las pruebas que le esperaban en ese lugar. Y si, por primera vez no se refería a los zombies.

—Dialogo —

—_Pensamientos—_

—_**Pensamientos dentro de un recuerdo—**_

_Cuando este toda la narración en cursiva es un recuerdo._

**PenName: Kuroi-Kagura.**

**Tú no perteneces aquí.**

**Capítulo 2: Sin presiones, pero es otra dimensión.**

— Katniss, despierta… —me llamo—. Vamos despierta…

—¿Está muerta? —su voz sonaba extremadamente lejos —. Si lo está déjala. No vale la pena.

—¡No está muerta! —dijo otra persona —. Y si lo estuviera tampoco la dejaría.

Por fin reconocí las voces; eran Carlos y Finnick…

Abrí los ojos con pesadez y los cerré de golpe cuando la luz del sol me dio de lleno en los ojos… ¿Luz del sol?

— ¿Finnick? —susurre.

—Si aquí estoy princesa —su voz sonó mucho más aliviada ahora.

—¿Estas bien Katniss? —pregunto de pronto interesado Carlos. –Bufe-. Sabía que realmente no le importaba como estaba, solo había retomado su hipócrita papel como "un amigo".

—¿Cuánto estuve dormida? —le pregunte a Finnick –ignorando la pregunta de Carlos-. Había cosas más importantes que debía saber; como por ejemplo ¿en dónde estamos? Sabía que había pasado mucho tiempo inconsciente pues no estábamos ni cerca del último lugar que recordaba –a decir verdad no podía reconocer donde me encontraba-.

—Solo treinta minutos… —me respondió algo distante.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo era posible que solo llevara treinta minutos dormida? Por dios santo, era de día y recuerdo perfectamente que cuando salí de mi casa eran las ocho de la noche. Repare en el lugar de nuevo, el terreno estaba desolado, la maleza alta, todo parecía deshidratado y sin vida y lo más importante no se veía ninguna carretera cerca… es más el lujoso lamborghiniparecía fuera de lugar.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunte más para mí que para los demás. No recordaba haber estado jamás aquí,

—No lo sé, pero tenemos que averiguarlo rápido —me dijo.

—¿Por qué no llamas a emergencia? —solté con rapidez.

—Porque los teléfonos no sirven aquí y por cierto el auto dejo de funcionar también —me informo Finnick. —. ¿Puedes caminar?

Trate de levantarme y lo logre con mucha dificultad. Sabía que no podría caminar mucha distancia con los tacones que llevaba –hermoso momento para llevar unos tacones de diez centímetros-. Suspire resignada.

—Quítate esas cosas —dijo Finnick señalando a mis tacones. Levante las cejas preocupadas ¿Tendría que caminar descansa? —. Tengo unos zapatos en el auto, seguro te quedaran gigantes; pero son mejores que andar con esas cosas.

Asentí y me quite los tacones. Esa era una de las cosas por la cual amaba a Finnick, él siempre sabía que pensaba –teníamos como una especie de conexión,- y no solo eso siempre andaba como un paso más delante de cualquier situación. El volvió en pocos minutos con unos zapatos que ya de por si se veían gigantes.

—¿Te ayudo a ponértelos princesa? —dijo con sensualidad. Sonreí divertida, mi novio simplemente no iba a cambiar nunca. Tome los zapatos y me los puse –trate de amarrarlos lo más fuerte que pude para que no se me fueran a caer. Algo me decía que me tocaría caminar mucho. —. ¿Mejor?

—Sí, mucho mejor… —le conteste con una sonrisa.

—¿Ya podemos irnos? —pregunto Carlos con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, será mejor que busquemos ayuda —le respondió Finnick.

—Quizás ya no estén buscando, seguro que nos encontramos rápido con la policía. Después de todo ya es de día —les dije con una sonrisa.

—Ella todavía no lo entiende —le dijo Carlos a Finnick.

—¿Qué no entiendo? —quise saber.

—Katniss tu estuviste inconsciente treinta minutos, pero nosotros no —me dijo con lentitud como si fuera una niña de prescolar.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —

—Que simplemente pasamos de un lugar a otro ¡genio! —soltó Carlos. Finnick suspiro.

—No solo de un lugar a otro, si no te un tiempo a otro y con el clima igual… —me dijo Finnick —. Hace cuarenta minutos eran las ocho de la noche; ahora parecen las doce del día.

—Además ¿No te parece que ha cambiado de estación el clima? —revelo Carlos, subiendo las cejas.

—Pero eso es imposible…—les dije. ¿Cómo pensaban que podría simplemente creer eso? Es cierto que tenían razón en sus teorías, yo misma he notado los cambios radicales en el lugar. Pero de allí a decir que pasaron de un lugar a otro ¡Era estúpido! ¿O no?

—Lo es… —susurro Finnick. El empezó a caminar y Carlos le siguió el paso, al ver que yo no avanzaba se voltio —. Katniss no te alejes de mí.

—No lo haré —dije, me apresure a estar a su lado y tome su mano. Esta situación por más rara que fuera me ponía los nervios de punta. ¿Qué estaba pasando realmente?

Caminamos por mucho rato –descansando en ocasiones-. Cuanto más caminábamos me daba cuenta de cuánta razón tenían Carlos y Finnick, esto no era ningún lugar que yo reconociera. Simplemente todo era salvaje; sin ningún rastro de civilización –cosa extraña en Estados Unidos-.

—¡Miren eso! —nos llamó Carlos señalando a un grupo de personas… extrañas, demasiado extrañas.

—Quizás están grabando algún capítulo de The walking dead —les sugerí. Era extraña la situación, algo dentro de mí me decía que debía correr, que no me acercara. Mi corazón me latía con fuerza y pude notar como Finnick me apretaba con mayor fuerza la mano.

—¿Un capítulo de The walking dead sin camaras? —pregunto Finnick tan callado que casi ni se escuchó

El grupo de personas empezaron a fijarse en nosotros y uno a uno avanzaba hacia nosotros -con una rapidez sorprendente-. Pude detallarlos más de cerca, parecían cadáveres en descomposición -¡Con olor y todo!-, ningún maquillaje podría lograr un efecto tan real…

—¡CORRAN! —grito Finnick cuando todo el grupo se aproximaba.

Al parecer el grito de Finnick llamo su atención pues salieron muchas más de esas criaturas. Corrimos cuanto nos dieron las piernas pero seguían saliendo más de esas cosas –no podríamos seguir corriendo por toda la vida y esas cosas no parecían agotarse ni un poco. El primer grito cercano hizo que se me saliera el alma del cuerpo, la voz de Carlos sonó desgarradora.

—¡No vayas a voltear! —Ordeno Finnick—. ¡Sigue corriendo Katniss no voltees!

—¡No Finnick! ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo! —dije volteando a donde había escuchado el grito. La vista de cómo despedazaban a Carlos hizo que me detuviera secamente. ¿Realmente estaba viviendo esto? ¿o solo era una horrible pesadilla?

El grupo de las criaturas se apresuró hasta donde yacía Carlos y simplemente no habría forma de escapar de ellas… después que no hubiera Carlos que comer; seguiríamos nosotros…

—Katnnis corre…—me suplico Finnick. Y como si algo en mi cerebro se encendiera de nuevo empecé a correr –mucho más rápido que antes. Esta vez corría por mi vida-.

Las cosas que se habían devorado a Carlos empezaron a seguirnos nuevamente, aunque llevábamos algo de ventaja –sabía que no duraría mucho-. Estábamos empezando a agotarnos y nuestra velocidad disminuía considerablemente.

Finnick se detuvo y yo hice lo mismo.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunte con rapidez.

—Vete Katniss —respondió —. Vete, yo los distraigo.

—¡No! —le grite —. Ni lo pienses, no te dejare.

—¡Katniss! —grito con dolor en su voz.

—¡No! —le dije y me acerque más a él. Finnick se colocó protectoramente al frente mío y yo me tape los ojos con su camisa. ¿Sería rápida nuestra muerte?

Lo estaba esperando –nuestro fin-, los gritos, la desesperación, dolor atroz. Pero no llego; en cambio escuche el sonido de disparos… ¿Disparos?

—¡CUIDADO! —grito alguien acercándose.

—¡ CÚBRANSE! —grito otra voz.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa. Dos chicos que debían tener mi edad llevaban unos fusiles y le disparaban sin a las criaturas que estaban a punto de comernos.

—¿POR QUÉ SIGUEN ALLÍ!? —grito el moreno —. ¡CORRAN!

Y por inercia empezamos a correr a su dirección, yo era mucho más lenta que Finnick por lo cual el me llevaba bastante ventaja. Los dos sujetos armados llegaron con rapidez hacia nosotros y nos hicieron señales mientras seguían disparando.

—¡POR AQUÍ! — grito el rubio indicándonos un camino —-. Maldición son demasiados y están llegando más —le dijo a su compañero.

Era cierto, al parecer los disparos habían atraído a mucha más de esas cosas. Empezamos a correr por el camino que había indicado el rubio, mientras corría empecé a sentir algo que golpeaba levemente mi rodilla –cuando me di cuenta de que era. Fue demasiado tarde-. Se habían desatado los zapatos de Finnick y había caído al suelo con brusquedad.

Mire por encima de mi hombro; Finnick ni siquiera había notado que ya no corría junto a él. Estaba acabada –ni Finnick ni el chico moreno se habían percatado de mi ausencia. Moriría, pero al menos Finnick se salvaría-.

—¡Levántate! —rugió el rubio levantándome con fuerzas —. No es hora de detenerse.

El chico seguía disparando y corría con velocidad. ¡Era asombroso!

Un sonido estrepitoso –así como el de una cerca eléctrica- retumbo por todo el lugar y una especie de muro -con colores azul eléctrico-, cayó del cielo.

—¿Qué rayos…? —dije con miedo.

—¡KATNISS! —escuche gritar a Finnick del otro lado del muro. El moreno lo sujetaba de los hombros impidiendo que se acercara a nosotros… intente correr hacia el pero el rubio me detuvo.

—¡NO! ¡ MORIRÁS! —me dijo y me di cuenta porque era la advertencia. Una de las criaturas al tocar el muro exploto en mil pedazos. Solté un grito ahogado.

—¡FINNICK! —le grite desesperada cuando una de esas cosas los ataco. El moreno le disparo apenas o vio. Observe a Finnick completamente paralizado, me lanzo una mirada desesperada.

—¡Vamos! ¡O NOS MATARAN A NOSOTROS! —grito lo último como para sacarme de mi trance. Me tomo del brazo y me empujo, comenzamos a correr ahora hacia otra dirección. El seguía disparando a esas criaturas que se acercaban más a nosotros, se detenía solo a recargar el arma.

Corrimos lejos del moreno y de Finnick, tanto que no lograba verlos ya. Yo tropezaba cada cierto tiempo –mis piernas ya no daban más-. Realmente me sentía desfallecer…

Pude escuchar a lo lejos un sonido como el de un auto, acercándose cada vez más y me pregunte qué otra cosa me esperaba.

—¡Suban! —ordeno un hombre abriendo la puerta trasera de un jeep. Nos subimos como pudimos y el hombre arranco con gran velocidad. Puse mi frente en el respaldo del asiento, el rubio se encontraba hablando con el hombre que conducía… ¿o discutiendo? No importaba, realmente no escuchaba lo que decían. Solo me preguntaba ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

De un momento a otro todo se volvió oscuro…

* * *

Desperté con un profundo dolor de cabeza.

Mi mente recapitulo todos los horribles acontecimientos que jamás hubiera querido observar, pero gracias al cielo todo ya había acabado. Todo había sido una horrible pesadilla –una que nunca le encantaría olvidar-. Mis ojos tardaron en adaptarse a la oscuridad de la habitación –una habitación completamente extraña para mí-. Mil preguntas me golpearon con brusquedad.

¿Por qué no me encontraba en mi habitación?

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Y si no hubiera sido una pesadilla? ¿Y si todo lo había vivido realmente?

Un dolor en el pecho me embargo y un profundo miedo creció en mí. ¿Había muerto Carlos? Si todo era real significaba que sí, porque esas… esas, esas criaturas lo habían desmembrado. Me sentía realmente mal por él, si bien Carlos nunca había sido un amigo verdadero; nunca habría deseado su muerte –y menos una tan espantosa-.

El nudo en la garganta se intensifico y la lágrimas pronto salieron… Finnick… mi Finnick. Nos habíamos separado ¿Estaría muerto también? No, cuando nos separamos estaba bien, a pesar que esas criaturas los habían atacado él estaba entero ¿Verdad? ¿¡Verdad!?

Me levante despacio determinada a averiguar dónde me encontraba, aun preocupada y con el temor de haber perdido más de lo que pudiera imaginar y con la esperanza de que solo fuera producto de su imaginación. Al abrir la puerta escuche de inmediato voces y sin estar muy segura de ir o no, fui directo a donde provenían.

Mis miedos se vieron confirmados cuando observe a dos completos desconocidos.

—¡Hey preciosa! Por fin despiertas. — dijo un hombre barrigudo, tenía un aspecto descuidado y sucio. Su cabello era oscuro y rizado, pero sin duda lo que llamaban mucho la atención era el brillo salvaje y peligroso que tenía en sus ojos grises. De él desprendía un horrible olor a alcohol que era difícil de ignorar.

Me fije en el chico a su lado, lo recuerdo. Era uno de los chicos que nos habían salvado a mí y a Finnick. Él era de piel pálida y su contextura era robusta, su cabello era ondulado y su color un rubio ceniza; sus ojos eran hermosos, de ojos azules brillante.

—¿Quiénes son y donde me encuentro? —pregunte con toda la valentía que pude reunir.

—Te salvo la vida ¿y así me lo agradeces? —menciono.

—¿Salvarme de qué? —le dije como si no supiera nada, aunque en realidad no sabía mucho.

—¿Sufre de amnesia? ¿O te haces la estúpida? —fruncí el ceño con su comentario —. Bien solo lo haces más difícil para ti.

—A decir verdad parece realmente confundida… —menciono el rubio.

—Ya lo sé chico, en realidad se más de lo puedas imaginar. —el misterio en sus palabras era bastante notorio.

—Creo que puedo entender eso. —le devolvió el rubio.

Su plática personal la verdad me confundía más de lo que estaba –algo que parecía imposible-.

—Pues qué esperas niña ¡Siéntate! —me regaño el primero —. Tienes muchas cosas que saber si quieres vivir…

—¿Cómo sabe que necesito esa información? —le cuestione.

—Fácil, porque yo soy el responsable de que estés en este mundo —me respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Eres su padre? —pregunto el rubio.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —le respondió poniéndose serio —. Habría salido más bonita si así fuera.

Bufe ante su comentario.

—Bueno supongo que lo primero es presentarse ¿No?—propuso el rubio. Asistí de acuerdo con él, tenía que dejarlos de llamar por su apariencia o no saldría muy bien.

—Como quieran —dijo sin restarle importancia —. Haymitch Abernathy y todo dependerá de para que me necesites o si estoy de humor.

—O si tienes alcohol para darle. —agrego el rubio. Y el hombre… ¿Haymitch? Le frunció el ceño. —. ¿Qué? Eso es lo que se dice en todo Panem…

—Y es por eso que están donde están, solo saben decir rumores… aunque sean verdad —le dijo Haymitch.

—Mi nombre es Peeta Mellark —me dijo el rubio con una media sonrisa. —.Si ya se, con todos los caminantes cercas no tuvimos oportunidad de presentarnos…

¿Caminantes? ¿A qué se refería? ¿Así era como se llamaban las criaturas? Y les habría puesto Zombies…

—¿Eres del capitolio no? —pregunto Peeta.

—¿Qué es el capitolio? ¿Te refieres a una de las siete columnas de Roma? —le pregunte.

—¿Qué es Roma? —pregunto curioso. El me preguntaba que era Roma… ¿acaso tengo cara de estúpida?

—Les aconsejo que se callen y me escuchen o pasaran la eternidad haciéndose preguntas que ninguno entenderá. —nos interrumpió Haymitch. —. En primer lugar, chico ella no viene del Capitolio. En realidad ella no viene de algún lugar que tú conozcas.

—¿Cómo así? —pregunto el rubio, digo Peeta.

—Deja me terminar… —continuo el primero —. Ella no es de este mundo, es de otro universo. Reí con ganas.

—Gracias por el alago —le dije.

—No lo era —mención seria —. Si sigues pensando de esa manera te mataran

enseguida. —¿Qué? —. Tú y tus amigos traspasaron un portal a esta dimensión.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? —pregunto Peeta.

—Ya te lo dije chico, yo soy el responsable de que ella este aquí — Haymitch me miro —. Yo soy el creador de ese portal.

* * *

**Hola! ¿Cómo están?**

**Pues aquí el nuevo cap, espero les haya gustado! No se olviden de darme su opinión…**

**Gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Se los agradezco en serio.**

**CataEverdeen: Gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado. Pues ahora sabes que paso después! Espero que también te guste este cap.**

**Peetkat: Katniss tiene algunos defectos que le complicaran la vida u.u y Si Peeta vivi en un cuartes –si se puede decir asi- de los rebeldes. es novia de Finnick y su familia son importantes empresarios.**

**MaGy-Souh: aquí esta one, espero que te hay gustado **

**Sin mas…**

**Bye, bye**


	3. Pesadilla

Disclaimers: The Hunger Games NO me pertenece; es de la gran Suzanne Collins.

Sumary: Katniss es una chica escéptica, divertida y popular. No sabe cómo llego "Allí" y por supuesto no se traga el cuento de "Haz caído en otro dimensión preciosa" que Haymitch se ha empeñado en contarle. Pero algo es cierto; Ella no pertenecía a ese lugar… y si quería que su vida fuera normal de nuevo necesitaba superar las pruebas que le esperaban en ese lugar. Y si, por primera vez no se refería a los zombies.

—Dialogo —

—_Pensamientos—_

—**Pensamientos dentro de un recuerdo—**

_Cuando este toda la narración en cursiva es un recuerdo._

**PenName: Kuroi-Kagura.**

**Tú no perteneces aquí.**

**Capítulo 3: Pesadilla.  
**

Volví a reír –esta vez nerviosa-. Estaba claro que a este tipo el alcohol le había hecho daño.

¡Otra dimensión! Ese Haymitch era todo un loquillo.

Se me vino una idea a la mente y sonreí divertida al entender todo —. Ok —pronuncie —. ¿Dónde están las cámaras?

Peeta alzo una ceja curioso.

Rodé los ojos. —. Bien, reconozco que eres buen actor ¿Peeta? —le dije con una sonrisa coqueta. No podía creer que Finnick se hubiese prestado para esto, ya después tendríamos una conversación seria.

—No soy actor. — pronuncio cortante el rubio.

Haymitch se aclaró la garganta —Mira preciosa, te explicare… más que todo porque me divierte tu mala suerte —hizo una pausa para beber un trago de licor —. No es una broma ya después puedes comprobarlo tú misma. Pero esta es otra dimensión, un universo paralelo u otra realidad.

Levante la ceja escéptica. Aja, claro y yo soy rubia ojos azules. ¿Alguien notaba el sarcasmo?

Frunció el ceño para continuar. —Por si no lo sabes, y estoy bastante seguro que esa cabeza hueca tuya no comprende.

—¡Oye no soy hueca! —lo reprendí.

Peeta rio y lo mire amenazante.

—Solo para que coste —susurre. —Sé que es un universo paralelo —. Le dije haciendo una mueca.

Haymitch me ignoro y continúo su explicación. — Los universos paralelos son una concepción mental, en la que entran en juego la existencia de varios universos o realidades más o menos independientes.

¡Alabado sea Wikipedia!

—Entiendo el punto —. Mencione.

—¿Entonces es verdad? —Pregunto Peeta. Bien, me extrañaba que se hubiese mantenido tan callado.

—¿Qué es verdad? —pregunto Haymitch.

—Una vez oí a mi padre hablar de un portal. —menciono asombrado —. ¿Realmente existe?

—Si —respondió esté.

—Hace algún tiempo _preciosa,_ se me encargo la misión de hacer un portal que lograra trasladarse a otro universo —menciono distante —, y después de años de investigación y experimentos fallidos; fue creado el primer portal.

—¿Y eso fue lo que nos trajo hasta aquí? —pregunte.

—Exactamente.

—¡Por supuesto, no sé cómo no lo pensé antes! —dije con sarcasmo. Ya comenzaba a fastidiarme esto.

—No cree nada —menciono el rubio.

—¡Obviamente! —le respondí. —. Esto paso de The walking dead a Star Trek. Discúlpame si no me creo ni una palabra de lo que dicen.

Peeta me miro desafiante. —Pues deberías empezar a creer niña, dos de tus amigos murieron hace unas horas y si sigues siendo tan estúpida acabaras igual.

Trague pesado, recordaba completamente la escena con esas criaturas. No tenía que recordármelo.

Carlos fue… dios mío pobre Carlos. Yo vi cuando esas cosas lo despedazaron; no había manera de lograr eso con efectos especiales. Simplemente lo sabía…

—Finnick…—susurre para mí. La última vez que lo vi estaba vivo. Él estaba bien ¿Verdad?

Malas imágenes vinieron a mi cabeza… Sabía que esa última cosa se le había acercado demasiado, realmente lo sabía. Finnick estaba herido cuando lo deje.

Peeta me miro con arrepentimiento —. Mira, lo siento ¿Bien? —me dijo con lastima —. Sé que es duro, pero debes empezar a despertar… Esto no es una pesadilla es real, todo esto es real.

Lo mire interrogante aun con el mal sabor de boca

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que es real? —le pregunte. Mi tono de voz era cansado y roto. No solo había visto morir a alguien. Si no, que también sospechaba que la única persona con quien había logrado una conexión real, se encontraba herido.

Los ojos de Peeta se tornaron oscuros y fríos.

—Porque así ha sido siempre —menciono distante. Sus palabras sonaban honestas, yo empezaba a creer esta locura.

Lo más importante ahora era encontrar a Finnick, tenía que trazar mi camino a él. Solo pensar en que estuviera herido, me destrozaba.

—Bien. —le dije a Haymitch —. Decesito una prueba real.

Peeta rio con diversión —. Eso suena interesante.

—Supongo que no sería muy difícil —menciono Haymitch.

Él se levantó de su asiento y nos guio por múltiples pasillos –y un ascensor-, hasta la salida. Toda la propiedad está cercada y con muros en algunos lugares; era como una mini prisión de máxima seguridad.

El olor que desprendía el exterior era simplemente nauseabundo y a medida que nos acercábamos a una reja pude ver el motivo. Las horribles creaturas con forma humana estaba a su alrededor; se movían de forma descoordinada y torpe.

—¿Qué son? —pregunte asqueada.

Peeta me miro. —. Son personas…

—Eso es imposible. —dije.

—Te sorprendería la cantidad de cosas terroríficas que son reales —murmuro Haymitch.

Lo mire, ese borracho loco podía ser bastante profundo.

—¿Están vivos?

—Lo estuvieron en algún momento —me respondido Peeta —. Pero ya no más.

Haymitch se acercó a uno y con un rápido movimiento lo atrapo. Cerré los ojos y contuve la respiración.

—De verdad no eres de aquí…—menciono el rubio analizándome.

Negué. No era de aquí y sinceramente quería regresar… a donde quiera que estuviera mi hogar.

El sonido de algo aplastarse me hizo saltar.

Solté un grito ahogado. Haymitch acababa de aplastarle el cráneo al ¿zombie?. Creo que cerré los ojos en el momento equivocado.

Trate de contener las náuseas que me provoco aquello.

—¡Ok, para! —dije —. Les creo.

Haymitch me miro —¿Eso es todo? —menciono —. Incluso te iba hacer ver una autopsia.

Negué rápidamente, si seguía vomitaría con seguridad —. No por favor, solo entremos…

Aunque pareciera ilógico: con cada paso que daba hacia la segura residencia; el miedo en mi crecía. Era tonto negarlo, ya no me encontraba en mi confortable vida, mis días de comodidad y alegría parecían ya tan lejanos.

Los latidos de mi corazón comenzaban a acelerarse…

—¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí? —pregunte con voz poco audible.

Peeta miro hacia otro lado. —Nos atacó el peor de los males.

—La codicia humana —termino Haymitch.

* * *

Camine hacia al ascensor subterráneo.

Toque con mi mano la licencia de conducir en mi bolsillo. Aquí nadie las utilizaba, por lo menos desde hace dieciséis años; dejaron de servir un poco después de la propagación del virus.

¿Un auto deportivo? ¿En serio?

No es que no hubiera autos. Los utilizábamos siempre, pero claro, eran todo-terrenos –tan grandes como destructivos-.

_Comenzamos con la misión de reconocimiento. No era nada extraño en realidad, solo un objeto no identificado en el área "D", el área "D" estaba desolada –así que cualquier movimiento nuevo era fácilmente descubierto-. Era un área rebelde bastante conocida, exactamente en el distrito trece._

_Lo extraño era que el capitolio se arriesgara a entrar en él: por lo general, lo único que podía hacer para "mantenernos controlados" era activar el muro de energía. No era muy efectivo pero mantenía un distrito separado del otro.  
_

Alguien me toco el hombro —. ¿Qué va mal James?

Charlie Hawthorne me pregunto preocupado. El y Anthony Mellark se encontraban en la entrada del cuartel.

No había notado que ya me encontraba en el nido –con exactitud A-1-.

Suspire con cansancio. —. Vamos a la sala de juntas. Hay un problema.

_No lo podía crecer, simplemente era imposible. ¡Joder no ahora!_

_El capitolio estaba haciéndolo otra vez, esto era la prueba. ¡Maldición! ¡No estaban tan indefensos como creíamos!._

_Esto nos ponía en desventaja. Una gran desventaja y teníamos que recuperarnos con rapidez, si no lo hacíamos, seriamos aplastados._

_Tome la identificación y la acerque._

_Finnick Odair. Ese era el nombre del intruso, el dueño del Lamborghini. Tan resaltante como llevar un cartel con luces encima de su cabeza._

Camine con rapidez pasando los guardias de seguridad. Me tope en los pasillos con varias personas conocidas e hice algunos saludos –ninguno lo bastante largo. No quería ninguna conversación ahora-. Me removí el cabello con frustración. Esto me haría llegar tarde con Catherine y Prim, pero era mejor informar esta situación con rapidez.

La sala de juntas se encontraba vacía como siempre, a menos que se realizara alguna reunión importante.

—_¿Estas seguro que el portal no funciona? —pregunte alterado. No podía dejar que el capitolio llegara hasta allá. —. No podemos irnos sin estar seguro._

—_¡MALDICION! —grito Haymitch. Comprendía su humor, acababa de perder a su familia. Pero si no preguntaba otros podían perder las suyas. —. Esta destruida. —dijo tratando de calmarse. Se notaba que seguía en shock —. ¿¡Me oyes!?¡No funciona! _

— _Haymitch…_

—_¡Ahora vete! —me dijo._

_No podía dejarlo aquí, lo matarían. —Ven con nosotros._

_Me miro como si no comprendiera, pero luego negó. —. No, solo vete._

Anthony se aclaró la garganta. — ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Si, ¿Qué encontraste en la misión de reconocimiento? —pregunto Charlie.

—Han encendido de nuevo el portal. —dije sin maquillar la noticia.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijeron los dos con sorpresa.

—Lo que escucharon, el capitolio ha encendido de nuevo el portal —repetí —. Encontré esto en un auto que, supongo, y estoy bastante seguro que no es de aquí —. Mencione pasándoles la licencia.

Sus expresiones fueron de total confusión por unos instantes, para después volver a su máscara de frialdad. Mis compañeros – quienes estuvieron conmigo trabajando hace algunos años para el capitolio-, fueron testigo y confidentes de los planes que tenía el capitolio para el portal, y saber que habían vuelto a sus andadas… era plenamente aterrador.

El ruido de alguien aproximándose a toda velocidad hizo levantarnos.

Cuando ese alguien abrió la puerta con fuerza. Note la cara pálida de Prim, mi pequeña hija —. ¡Gale! ¡Están persiguiendo a Gale! ¡Son muchos y creo que está herido!

* * *

Todo mi cuerpo temblaba y no era precisamente de frió. Sentía que la sangre se iba de mi cara con cada palabra que salía de sus labios.

Según todo lo que me habían dicho: los zombies –si, zombies- habían invadido su mundo cuando un virus fuera de control se desato en la civilización. Lo sé, todo sonaba muy a lo resident evil.

Yo sabía en lo más profundo de mí ser, que Haymitch sabia más de lo que decía. ¿Pero como le sacas información a alguien, que es capaz de desmembrar sin la más mínima compasión?. Lo acababa de ver y parecía un maldito asesino en serie.

Haymitch y Peeta habían traído –a pesar de mi oposición- una nueva criatura, para disipar todas mis dudas. Incluso querían que lo tocara (me negué rotundamente a esto). Me dejaron tranquila cuando realmente pensaron que me desmayaría del susto, la verdad no estaba muy lejos de pasar.

Haymitch y Peeta esperaban que me quebrara delante de ellos. Que llorara como una chiquilla. Pero ellos no me conocían y yo no me iba a quebrar –no en su presencia-. Katniss Everdeen no era una chica débil, no lo había sido en su pasado y no lo haría en su presente.

Saque el collar que me había regalado mi madre cuando era niña y lo apreté en mi mano para darme fuerzas.

Haymitch se acercó con rapidez y acerco mi collar a su cara –dejándome sin aire-. Su cara lucia pálida, como si de pronto hubiese visto un fantasma.

—¿Quién te dio esto? —pregunto con tono amenazador.

—Me lo dio mi madre —le conteste con miedo.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Exigió esta vez.

Peeta se acercó y lo separo de mi —Hey cálmate, le estás haciendo daño.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre preciosa? —pregunto esta vez con más calma. No me tranquilizo su cambio de tono, él sabía algo.

—Katniss —le dije sin voz.

—¿Katniss que? —dijo.

—Katniss Everdeen —le respondí. ¿El conocía mi nombre?

Peeta me miro asombrado —Everdeen ¿Cómo James Everdeen?

Esto se ponía interesante —¿De dónde conoces el nombre de mi padre?

El frunció el ceño aún más asombrado —: Tu padre aquí es el líder de la rebelión.

Seguí caminando a donde Haymitch había dispuesto mi habitación, era la misma donde había despertado. No me queje, realmente no podía hablar con claridad –en realidad no podía mencionar palabra alguna-. Cuando llegue a la habitación cerré la puerta y me senté en el frio suelo.

No había forma de que pudiera dormir, tampoco me sentía tan valiente como para hacerlo. En esa oscura habitación, donde reinaba el silencio. Me deje quebrar; las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas con desesperación, recordándome que no era tan fuerte como me gustaría ser.

Pero tengo mucho porque llorar: por mi madre, a la cual no podría cumplir mi promesa, por Finnick, porque no sabía cómo se encontraba. Y aunque nunca pensé en que haría esto; llore por Carlos y su horrible final.

Alguien toco la puerta. —¿Estas bien? —pregunto la voz de Peeta del otro lado.

—Si. —Era mentira y todos lo sabíamos, pero él no necesitaba que yo le dijera la verdad y yo tampoco quería admitirla.

—Pondré aquí ropa limpia, no puedes estar siempre con eso —me dijo con voz calmada. —. También hay una toalla, por si quieres darte un baño.

—Gracias —mencione distante. Después de eso escuche pasos alejándose, abrí la puerta con cuidado y tome las cosas.

Después de bañarme salí de nuevo, tenía nuevas preguntas. Claro, también tenía un dolor de cabeza y sin duda estaba físicamente y mentalmente agotada, pero eso ahora no era importante.

Me detuve cuando escuche una plática en el otro pasillo. Mi madre siempre me había dicho que no escuchara detrás de la puerta, bien, porque yo no estaba escuchando detrás de una puerta –además este era un caso extremo-.

—¿Por qué quieres ayudarla? —pregunto Peeta.

—Tú la ayudaste primero —le respondió.

—Pensé que eran rebeldes —menciono el primero. —. Además no has respondido mi pregunta.

—El capitolio no puede saber de ella, no puede saber que el portal está a punto de volver a funcionar.

—¿No lo saben ya?

Contuve la respiración.

—No, ellos no saben cómo funciona el portal. No totalmente. —comento Haymitch.

—¿Y qué pasa si se enteran? —pregunto Peeta.

—Nada que haga el capitolio puede ser bueno, nunca lo fue. No lo será —.

* * *

Note la sombra y me levante de la cama de un salto. Con el arma en mi mano lista para disparar, pero no había nadie. ¿Cómo era posible? Camine por el oscuro pasillo esperando cualquier cosa, estando preparado para cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa menos eso…

Una niña de unos diez años me esperaba al final del pasillo, no hacía falta la luz o estar cerca para saber cómo era; cabello corto –de color castaño-, grandes ojos verdes y bonita sonrisa. Me preguntaba cómo había llegado hasta aquí, pero no estaba sorprendido, ella siempre conseguía seguirme.

—Peeta…—dijo con voz melodiosa. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al escuchar su voz.

Continúe acercándome a ella. —Cinzia.

Ella sonrió. —. Ya conoces mi nombre.

Fruncí el ceño. —. He tenido tiempo…

—¡PEETA! —el grito de Gale llamo mi atención. Él corría por el pasillo

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunte. Él se veía pálido –preocupado-.

Puso los ojos en blanco. —¡Vine a buscarte! —dijo —. ¿Con quién hablabas?

—¡Con ella! —me di vuelta para que pudiera verla mejor, pero cuando voltee ya no había nadie.

Gale me analizo con la mirada y frunció el ceño. Me prepare para uno de sus rudos comentarios, pero no lo hizo —. Vámonos, es peligroso estar aquí. Hay infectados.

Esa palabra llamo mi atención. — ¿Infectados?

—Si, muchos —comento —. ¿Tienes municiones? —pregunto mirando mi arma.

—Pocas…

—Toma —dijo entregándome algunas.

Comenzamos a caminar y ahí fue cuando me acorde de Katniss y Haymitch. Gale negó, se negaba a ir por ellos –había demasiados infectados-. No le hice caso a Gale y me dirigí a la habitación en Katniss, Haymitch sabría cómo manejar la situación.

Corrí por el pasillo, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible –tampoco quería llamar la atención de los caminantes-. Al llegar a la habitación, abrí la puerta. Una figura se movía con torpeza.

Baje mi arma, no queriendo asustarla —¿Katniss? —la llame. Pero no era Katniss y tampoco estaba sola.

Algo agarro mi cuello y sabía perfectamente que era, me moví como pude. Pero era tarde.

Un disparo se escuchó en la habitación y luego otro.

—¡Joder Peeta! —la voz tan familiar de mi padre me hizo sonreír —. ¡No me vuelvas hacer eso!

Mi padre estaba en el marco de la puerta, con su típica preocupación. A pesar, que sabía muy bien que estaba feliz de verme.

Me acerque con rapidez a él, mi padre era mi héroe –lo que yo quisiera ser en el futuro-. Al abrir la siguiente habitación estaba llena de infectados, aun corriendo el peligro de ser mordido, me atreví a mirar a ver si los encontraba. No los vi.

¿Gale? Sabía que había escuchado su voz en el siguiente pasillo. Camine con prudencia hasta donde oí la voz, estaba Gale luchando contra varios caminantes. Comencé a disparar ayudándolo, no permitiría que uno de mis amigos muriera.

Corrimos buscando a Haymitch, pero no había rastro de él o de Katniss. La sombra femenina –al final del pasillo-, hizo que se me bajara el alma a los pies. Su cabello rubio ceniza y ojos grises, me recordaron a mi infancia. A las fotografías que había visto de ella…

—¡CORRE PEETA, CORRE! —grito con frustración.

—Pero…

Las sombras, ella quería que corriera para alejarme de las sombras. Manos tomaron sus tobillos, ella cayó al piso. Intente correr y ayudarla, pero mis piernas no se movían. Intente gritarle a mi padre y a Gale –pidiendo ayuda-, pero mi voz no salía. Solo me quede ahí, inmóvil, mientras veía como arrastraban a mi madre hacia la oscuridad.

—Tenemos que seguir —me dijo Gale.

—Vamos…—menciono mi padre arrastrándome hasta el siguiente pasillo. ¿Acaso no comprendían que mi madre estaba en problemas?

Alguien grito en el fondo del pasillo, era un grito de una mujer. Corrí acercándome a la voz, disparando a cualquier cosa que se moviera.

—¿Katniss? —llame.

Su cara era de total terror. Ella movió la boca diciendo algo, pero de su boca no salió ningún sonido. Ella seguía gritando algo, que simplemente yo no entendía.

¿Qué demonios decía?

Alguien toco mi brazo. Al voltear mi la cara sonriente de Cinzia…voltee a ver a Katnis y ella había dejado de gritar. Vi de nuevo a Cinzia y esta vez salte alejándome de ella, el pánico se apodero de mí mientras ella se acercaba amenazante.

Ella era un muto, un asqueroso muto. Tenía que recordarlo.

Sus colmillos comenzaron a crecer mientras se acercaba. Su piel comenzaba a volverse negra y escamosa y sus ojos… ya no tenía parpados, solo una cuencas vacías. Su sonrisa era monstruosa y abarcaba casi toda su cara. Se había vuelto descomunalmente alta y de largos brazos. Acerco su cara a la mía, mirándome con atención. Pude sentir su nauseabundo aliento, ella olía a muerte, a descomposición –como un caminante-.

¿Dónde estaba Gale y mi padre? ¿Sería horrible mi muerte?

—¡Peeta! —pronuncio una voz distante.

Me senté de golpe y me golpee la frente con algo o alguien. Mire a mí alrededor buscando cualquier cosa que me indicara que estaba soñando. Bien, había sido un mal sueño.

—¡Auchs! —se quejó Katniss. ¡Si, Katniss!

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunte sorprendido.

—Tenías pesadillas…—me dijo con incomodidad.

—¿Y? —dije queriendo evadir el tema.

Ella me miro no con lastima -como todas las personas que conocía hacían-. Ella me miro con preocupación… y con compresión —. Gritabas…

* * *

No pude detener a Anthony, lo comprendía completamente. Su hijo – Peeta- se encontraba afuera, en algún lugar solo y con miles de caminantes buscando. Eso, con la esperanza de que siga vivo…Anthony había salido a la superficie con la esperanza de encontrarlo, aunque ya sabía que se encontraba afuera de la barrera de energía. Pero Joder, yo haría lo mismo sin dudar.

Tampoco hizo falta comenzar la búsqueda del tal "Finnick", Gale lo había traído y como ya había pensado, el chico no sabía porque estaba aquí. En realidad el chico no sabía ni donde estaba. Lamentablemente había sido mordido, estaba en sus últimas horas y si él no lo sabía, lo imaginaba.

Suspire. Era un pobre chico. —¿Tienes algo que decir verdad?

El asistió.

—Dilo. —comente.

—L-la chica que estaba conmigo… —dijo haciendo un gran esfuerzo. No podía hablar bien por la fiebre.

—¿La que esta con Peeta? —el asistió. ¿Cómo le dices a un moribundo que esa chica puede estar muerta?

—P-por favor encuéntrenla… —me dijo con preocupación en sus ojos. En sus ojos se veía que realmente estaba interesado en esa chica y me recordó cuando yo estaba aún más joven.

Encontraría a su chica. —¿Esta chica tiene nombre?

—K-Katniss —sentí un peso en el pecho.

La enfermera se acercó a mí. Lucia preocupada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo le queda? —pregunte en un susurro.

—No mucho, a deducir por su mordedura —-dijo con lastima —. ¿Cuándo lo van a eliminar?

—No hasta que se convierta, alguien estará aquí. Hay información que nos puede servir. —mencione con decisión.

Ella me miro con reprobación. —. ¡Pero está sufriendo!

—Dele calmantes… no demasiados. —le ordene. —. Necesitamos que hable.

* * *

**Holaaaaa ¿como han estado?  
****aquí les dejo otro cap de este fic. Espero que les guste n.n  
nos vemos en el siguiente.  
Bye, bye.**


End file.
